Demons of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Tear Gem
by purplekangaroo153
Summary: Parody to POTC. Johnny Depp: Hiei, Orlando Bloom: Yusuke, Keira Knightly: Botan, Geoffery Rush: Younger Toguro. Slight change in dialouge.
1. Cast

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or YYH  
  
Cast:  
  
Capt. Jack Sparrow: Hiei  
  
Will Turner: Yusuke  
  
Elizabeth Swann: Botan  
  
Captain Barbossa: Younger Toguro  
  
Monkey: Elder Toguro  
  
Commodore James Nortington: Koenma  
  
Governor Swann: King Yama  
  
Mulberry: Ogre 1  
  
Mullet: Ogre 2  
  
Pintel: Kagura  
  
Ragetti: Kanna  
  
Jacoby: Kuwabara  
  
Joshomee Gibbs: Kurama  
  
Cotton: Bui  
  
Anamaria: Genkai  
  
Other English People: Ogres  
  
Pirates: Random Demons  
  
Note: I have changed a few things. Pirates are refered to as demons; Yusuke is a Spirit Detective, etc. 


	2. Intoduction

Disclamier: I don't own POTC or YYH  
  
A ship appears through the mist.  
  
Young Botan: Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho a demon's life for me! We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack drink up...  
  
Kurama grabs her shoulder.  
  
YB: *gasp*  
  
Ku: Quiet missy. Cursed demons sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?  
  
Koenma: Kurama, that will do.  
  
Ku: She was singin' about demons. It's bad luck to be singing about demons with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words.  
  
Ko: Consider them marked. On your way.  
  
Ku: Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too. Even if it is a miniature one. *walks off grumbling to himself.*  
  
YB: I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a demon.  
  
Ko: Think again, Botan. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see that any man who sails under a demon flag or wears a demon brand gets what he deserves... a short drop and a sudden stop.  
  
Cut to Kurama pretending to hang himself.  
  
YB: Oh!  
  
King Yama: Koenma, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on Botan.  
  
Ko: My apologies, King Yama.  
  
YB: Actually, I find it all fascinating.  
  
KY: Yes, that's what concerns me.  
  
Botan looks over board to see a boy floating on some driftwood.  
  
YB: Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!  
  
Ko: Man overboard! Man the ropes, fetch a hook! Haul him aboard.  
  
Koenma, Kurama and some ogres pull the boy out.  
  
Ko: He's still breathing.  
  
Ku: Mary, Mother of God.  
  
Cut to a scene of a burning ship.  
  
KY: What happened here?  
  
Ko: Looks like it's the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed.  
  
Ku: Lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. Demons.  
  
KY: There's no proof of that. It's probably an accident.  
  
Botan walks over to the boy (Yusuke)  
  
Ko: Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats.  
  
KY: Botan I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge.  
  
Botan nods. Koenma, Kurama and some ogres go to check out the burning ship. Botan goes over and stokes Yusuke's hair. He awakes and grabs her wrist, breathing heavily.  
  
YB: It's ok. My name's Botan er.. um Swann.  
  
Y: Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
YB: I'm watching over you, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke faints. Botan sees a chain with a medallion on it. She takes it off him and looks at it.  
  
YB: You're a demon.  
  
Ko: Has he said anything?  
  
YB: His name's Yusuke Urameshi. That's all I found out.  
  
Ko: Take him below.  
  
Ogres take Yusuke away and Botan looks off the back of the ship. She sees a ship with black sails. She blinks very hard and wakes up to find herself in her room (of course this was all just a dream, and now she looks like she's 18) Botan walks over to her desk, open a drawer and take the letter and parchment out. Then she presses the back of the drawer so that the front slips open and you see the demon medallion she took from Yusuke. She walks over to her mirror and puts it on. There's a knock at her door. Botan frantically puts on her robe.  
  
KY: Botan? Are you alright? Are you decent?  
  
B: Yes.  
  
King Yama opens the door.  
  
KY: Still abed at this hour?  
  
A maid opens the window.  
  
KY: It's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you.  
  
An ogre is holding a box. Botan opens it and finds a lovely dress *cough cough*  
  
B: Oh, it's beautiful.  
  
KY: Isn't it?  
  
B: May I inquire as to the occasion?  
  
KY: As if I need a reason to give you a present?  
  
B: Yes.  
  
KY: Just go try it on.  
  
Botan goes and, with help, attempts to put on the dress.  
  
KY: Actually, I, um... I had hope you might wear it for the ceremony today.  
  
B: I knew it!  
  
KY: Yes, yes. A fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know. Botan? How is it coming?  
  
B: It's difficult to say.  
  
KY: I'm told it's the latest fashion in London.  
  
B: Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe.  
  
Random Ogre: Milord you have a visitor.  
  
Cut to Yusuke holding a box. He looks around and sees a candleholder. He examines it and breaks it. Not knowing what to do, he puts the broken piece in a umbrella stand, just before and ogre walks by. He nods nonchantely.  
  
KY: Ah! Mr. Urameshi! Good to see you again.  
  
Y: Good day sir. I have your order.  
  
Opens the box and give King Yama a sword.  
  
Y: The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may. Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.  
  
Yusuke flips the blade into the air and gives it back to King Yama.  
  
KY: Impressive. Koenma is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your master.  
  
Y (looking rather hurt): I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear her work is appreciated. (yes her, it will make sense when Hiei arrives ^.^)  
  
Botan walks down the steps.  
  
KY: Botan, you look absolutely stunning.  
  
B: Yusuke. It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night.  
  
Y: About me?  
  
KY: Yes, it that entirely proper for you –  
  
B: About the day we met. Do you remember?  
  
Y: How could I forget, Miss Swann?  
  
B: How many times must I ask you to call me Botan?  
  
Y: At least once more, as always.  
  
KY: There see? At least the boy ahs a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going.  
  
B (POed): Good day, Mr. Urameshi.  
  
They walk out the door. Botan gets in the carriage and rides away.  
  
Y: Good day....Botan  
  
Aww, now isn't that just touching. Next chapter up soon I promise. Maybe. 


	3. Updates n Junk n Stuff

Sorry for the latness of updates... school n junk n stuff... more will come soon. I just want to answer a few reviews right now

HikaruMuyo- oh well, I'm not creative. And that's exactly what I wanted to do. Just replace the staff... my whole idea. Btw, did you get your name from Hikaru no Go?

FlyBoy-62 – thanx for the constructive critism. I do plan to change the dialoge a bit more but in the beginning I just can't find enough stuff to change. Right now I am trying to find a clever name for Raizen to be 'Bootstrap Bill' (even though I know 'technacally' Raizen is not Yusuke's father).

To Everyone regarding Hiei: Yes he will be JUST LIKE Jack Sparrow. A different side of Hiei will definatly show through in this fan fic. Maybe a little less flirtatious w/ the women....

Now I would just like to say that I am surprised that no one has disagree w/ my making Kurama Mr. Gibbs... it jus seemed odd. I was really reluctant to make him Mr. Gibbs, but there was no other spot left. I did consider Kurama as Will Turner, but Yusuke made more sense to me and I guess Gibbs worked because of how well he knew Jack. I don't know, maybe its just my logic. And don't ask me why I didn't make Keiko Elizabeth because I really just don't know why... I probably should have made Botan Anamaria... I guess its because I don't really like Keiko and my mind at the time was mainly focused on the main character of YYH.

Another thing that surprised me is that no one mentioned the fact that Kagura and Kanna are in the story (seeing as how they are Inu-Yasha character) I think at the time I was focusing on the main characters of the story and kinda forgot about Shizuru, Yukina, Puu, Touya, Jin, and all that other good stuff. Heck, I think it would have been funny to see Sakyo at Raggati now that I think about it... Oh well! Bear with me awhile longer! Thanx for the support and non-support of the story!!


End file.
